Time to duel!
by sonic8005
Summary: This is a type of crossover between Ojamajo Doremi, and YuGiOh. For some major fans of the series YuGiOh, this one may be a little hard to follow, because I plan on using the original Japanese names of the characters, but the English names of cards.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I am not within ownership of the characters, storyline, and especially the series, Ojamajo Doremi. This story also mentions and uses characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, to which I also do not own.

This is not an official crossover, but rather it uses combined aspects of both, as though they existed within the same continuity.

* * *

"My draw!" Momoko shouted, as she pulled a card from the top of a deck, which was on a mat which was on her desk. The card she pulled was then placed in her hand, making it a sixth card, she looked at it, and released a smug smile. "I set this card, face down, and end my turn!", she said, setting the card face down in what the mat labeled as a "trap/spell zone". 

She was playing a card game with one of the boys from the next class over. The boy was wearing a t-shirt, and his hair was blonde and spiked up with hair gell. He pulled a card from his own deck, which was placed on the opposite side of Momoko's, he had about three other cards in his hand, and he set one of them, face up, in the 'monster zone', "I summon 'Baron of the fiend sword', and attack you directly!", he shouted, to which Momoko simply flipped up the card she set, which was a purple one, labeled 'Magic cylinder'. "Too bad, you lose!", Momoko said, after counting up the numbers.

The boy simply slumped his head, and spoke to her, "Heh... you win." he said, picking up his cards. "Play again some other time?", he asked, "Sure, why not?", Momoko responded. Doremi was watching in awe, she simply loved almost everything about the game. "You won! You have to teach me this game sometime! Please!", Doremi said, pulling out a couple of cards.

Momoko looked at it, and said "Ok, can I see what you have there?", Doremi smiled and handed the cards over, there were at least 70 of them, and Momoko skimmed through. The expression on her face went from a smile to a slightly confused look, "Do you have a strategy of any kind?", Doremi smiled, and said "Yeah! They're all cute, and their colors match!", to which Momoko simply dropped her head, still looking through, and asked "You're a beginner, aren't you?", Doremi nodded, "Yeah, I've never played, but I've got a bunch of cards already. I've been collecting for a little while now."

At one point, Momoko started to get very shocked, pulling out a card, and showing it "How did you get 'Injection fairy Lily!?! People look all over and spend a ton of money for this card!", this caught the attention of the almost empty classroom, who stared at them, until they went back to their usual buisness. "Like I said, I've been collecting for a little while." Doremi said, talking about her collection.

She pulled a box out of her backpack, which was full of cards as well. Other students, such as the normal otaku from their class, and even some students who they had no idea were into such games, ran over to look at them. Some of them were from the Baseball club, and there was even one from the Soccer club... upon closer inspection, they noticed who it was, and said his name out loud... "Kotake!?!"

It was true. Kotake was among them, but the only reason why he stood out in the small crowd was because it was so unexpected of him. He blushed, "I'm just checking out how lame this card game is, you're into this too Dojimi?", he said, taunting almost everybody there. This would have been good, except for the fact that one of the surrounding students could see right into his backpack, which was left unzipped. The student reached in, and pulled out a metal device.

The device could be placed on one's wrist, on their left arm. It had card slots on each side, which cards could be placed on. There was two on one side, and three on the opposite. The student pressed a button, revealing it's transformation into what many student's knew as a 'duel disk', which was made with the sole purpose of being able to play the card game, using state of the art hologram technology. The student was Yada-kun, and one could see that he was slightly shocked by the transformation sequence.

Everybody saw it, and Kotake blushed. Doremi and Momoko simply gave a smug smile. "So... the game is lame you say? It looks like you've been playing...", Doremi said, "Not just playing... but playing in tournaments!", Momoko added. Kotake took the device back and shoved it into his backpack. "Ok, fine... there are cool people who play it...", he stated, Doremi nodded and added, "Yeah! Like Yugi... oh...". She had stars in her eyes, a smile on her face, and apparently, a dream in her head. Now the world knew all of her reasons for wanting to play.

The vision in Doremi's head was very akward... she imagined herself standing on the edge of a rectangular platform, with a computer in front of her, made for placing cards, on the 'red side' of a type of dueling arena. Her challenger, in the darkness, falls in defeat, and she is given a golden trophy in the shape of a cup, which would probably be about her height, if not higher. She started speaking in her dream, and out loud, "I'm gonna be the princess of games!". Everyone there had different versions of what she had imagined, in their own heads. However, the only one who was even remotely close was Momoko, who's version was very similar, except with a colleseum in mind.

"Aaahh... so cool... I would be such a cute princess!", Doremi stated, Momoko's head dropped and she let out a small sigh. Not too far from them, a young man listened intently, and thought very deeply about those cards. The boy wasn't from their class, probably from another one not too far, but he was about the same grade. He walked by and slipped an envelope into Doremi's backpack, and left without saying a word. Momoko started giving tips on cards, both unaware of the message Doremi had just receieved...

"Ok, I think your deck is ready, and you'll be able to start dueling soon", Momoko told Doremi. Momoko's lecture was pretty general, explaining rules and regulations, also talking about how certain cards work, and used her own deck as an example. "Ok, now that we know about cards, let's start with gameplay.", Momoko said, Doremi replied "Alright! Let's get it started!"

* * *

Alright... I think that's a good point to leave it for now... who was that mysterious student? What did he put in Doremi's backpack? And why am I asking you!?! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ojamajo Doremi, the characters, or the cards some of them use in the story.

Even though I have the bad guy here kinda be an original character, I technically wouldn't own him either way, seeing as he's a fanfictional character...

* * *

In minutes, they were done with the card lesson. Doremi was anxious, now that she was just about ready to start playing this game for once. "Thank you so much! I can't wait until I'm out there dueling people... it's a fun game, isn't it?", Doremi asked, "Well, it's kinda hard too. Many people spend a lot of time and money on it", Momoko responded. Doremi didn't really care about whether or not she would win or lose, she just liked the game. They checked their backpacks when Doremi found the letter. Not recognizing it, she opened it up. Momoko grabbed her cards, and asked about it, "What's written? Somebody's in love with you?", she asked. Doremi's eyelids dropped a little, "Har har... it's an invitation, and it's about dueling apparently... he wants me to meet him on the roof soon. It says here that we'll 'duel like the pros do'... whatever that means, I guess I'll go." 

With that, Momoko and Doremi left the room and parted ways. "I'll get to the Maho-Dou when the duel is over!", Doremi said, waving to her friend. She started moving up the stairs, and the other girls found Momoko. "Momo-chan, are you ready to go?", Hazuki asked, Momoko nodded. "Where's Doremi?", Onpu questioned, looking around, "She went to the roof. She got invited there, she'll go to the Maho-Dou when she's done.", "Oh, invited by a boy?" Aiko asked with a smug smile on her face. "Naah, it's just somebody who wants to play 'Magic and Wizards' with her.", Momoko explained, slightly confusing them, "Oh, sorry, some people call it 'Duel Monsters'... it's a card game.", in that moment, they started knowing what she was talking about. They were confused for two reasons... the first being that Doremi was a witch... and that they've met actual wizards. One would have to question why somebody would want to play a game with that name after such experiences.

Doremi walked up to the stairs, with thoughts of being in a tournament in mind... actually, she had thoughts of holding a trophy right next to a certain champion. In her vision, her right hand was placed on the left side of the large golden cup, and standing on the opposite side of it, would be the spiky-haired red head with blonde streaks in front, high school student, Yugi Mutou. She imagined the young man, who she knew for a fact was very short at the tournaments, and sometimes on screen, but despite that, still knowing that he would be at least a few feet taller than her. So much that one could mistake him for an older brother instead of a boyfriend, which was what she had in mind. In her dream, she was standing next to him, still holding the trophy, hearts and stars in her eyes. The vision ended by the time she got to the top of the stairs.

The student who sent the invitation was standing by the fence. He turned around, revealing his face. His skin was slightly lighter that Doremi's, and probably Hazuki's as well. The boy's black hair was short, and curled back behind him, and he looked back at her with his pale blue eyes. She got up to him, and got a closer look, this wasn't a student she recognized at all... matter of fact, he didn't even appear to be from the same school. He looked with a bit of anger. "You're late... do you wanna be a duelist or not!?!", he said with a very firm voice, spooking Doremi out. She stood back a bit, and then walked over and nodded her head, gesturing a yes. "Let me put this to you in a simple way, we're gonna play a game up here, and I'm gonna give you something, which I'll let you keep if you win.", he reached into his backpack, and pulled out a duel disk, which he soon tossed to her.

She was shivering with anticipation, the thoughts of being a true champion of the game, becoming famous, all flowed through her head. "Just keep in mind that there will be consequences if you lose...", he said, and she was confused and gave her reply very quickly, "What do you mean?", she said. He smiled, put another disk on his own arm, and placed a deck inside. "I wouldn't worry about it now... I promise you that if you can beat me, you'll be a champion in no time. Besides, the game is very, very simple, what are the chances of you losing?", he seemed to know what he was talking about, so she agreed, and they both activated the machines.

The two duel disks sent out hologram projecters, which was very startling for her. "You'll go first", he said, taking out five cards from his deck. Doremi drew five cards, then her sixth one at the start of her turn. "I'll set one monster in face down defense mode", she said, placing the card in the middle of the sets. She thought about the hologram of the card in front of her, "wait a second... when I saw people playing on tv, they had holograms of the cards... and the monsters... does this mean...", she thought quietly to herself. Her deck itself only had the cards she liked, and she remembered finding a lot of cards with images that gave her goosebumps.

"... and... then... I'll end my turn.", she said, still worried. The boy drew a sixth card, and set two cards in the areas for trap and spell cards. He then took another card, "I summon, 'Sorcerer of the doomed!'", he said, placing the card in the monster zone. With that, a hologam of a horrendous human looking creature appeared... it's body was covered with various heads, some of which looked directly at her, others were screaming, and some were shivering in fear, it's own body however, was a decayed corpse, with empty sockes for eyes, white strands that spread out where the hair should've been, a crown on it's head, and a glowing staff in his hands. She let out a scream because of how much just looking at it frightened her. He looked at her with an interesting desire and spoke again "Heh... you're screaming now? The fun's just beginning..."

* * *

Alright, now that that's out of the way, I'll see about starting on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series, or any of these characters.

* * *

Outside of the school, Onpu, Hazuki, Momoko, and Aiko were walking together. They bumped into Kotake, and Momoko giggled. "Hey, check it out, it's Kotake, world champion duelist", she said, and they simply laughed. "Hey, at least I'm good enough to play in the tournaments!", Kotake responded. The sound of a familiar scream interrupted the moment. They knew that voice better than anybody, and fear overwhelmed them. "Girls, where is Doremi!?!", Kotake shouted to them, knowing that she was in trouble. "She went to the roof to duel somebody", Momoko said, "The person left her a note saying to go there". Kotake was now furious, "You didn't honestly believe that, did you? She could be in danger", he said, as he ran back inside. The girls followed, and Aiko was catching up to him, asking about it "What do you mean by danger?", "What I meant was that people can get beaten up or even kidnapped going to some strange person's invitation", Kotake said.

Meanwhile, Doremi and the young man's duel had only just gotten started. Doremi was very shivering at the very thought of the monster he had summoned. It was right there, and it was mad. The empty eye sockets seemed to stare into her very soul. "Now, my sorcerer, attack her face down monster!", the boy shouted, and the card Doremi set was now flipped face up, and the hologram changed from that of a card, to a female mage in dark blue robes, with red hair. "Wow, you set the 'Magician of faith' on your first turn, and you didn't even have any spell cards in your graveyard? You really are a noob", he said. Doremi was no longer afraid of the monster... it was just a hologram and it couldn't hurt her for real, could it? "Now I think I'll set two cards face down, and I'll end my turn.", he said, placing the cards in the duel disk, letting two holograms of cards appear.

"That would make it my turn then..." Doremi said, drawing a card from her deck. "Hey... who are you exactly?", she asked, still curious, and realizing that she had forgotten to ask earlier. "I am Takara", he said. "You said earlier that there would be consequences for if I lost... what did you mean?", Doremi had no idea what he meant earlier, but she knew now that it was probably too late. "Why, very simply put, your soul is on the line...", he said, and Doremi was shocked by his words. There was no way he could have been telling the truth, but she let it slide and spoke again, "... and... if you were to lose?", "The very same consequences would fall for me", he said. Doremi was disturbed by this, "How could you possibly agree to something like that!? What happened to when it was just a game?", he was shocked to hear such words from her. He hadn't thought about it in a long time. He then snapped "Because, it's more than just a game! The shadow games have been around for thousands of years, and their traditions shall continue for centuries to come. This may be 'just a game' to you, but that's something that it never was"

The game continued, and Doremi's friends started running up the stairs to see what was going on. On their way up, Hazuki realized how bad an idea it was for all of them to run up together, considering that without Kotake, they could've used magic to find out what was happening, and could've been of better use to her that way. Aiko and Kotake were moving especially fast, fire burning in their eyes. Nobody was gonna hurt their friend and get away with it. After a minute of running, they finally reached the top of the stairs, opened the door, and caught a glimpse of the last few moments of the duel. Doremi had her 'Injection fairy Lily' out, and Takara's 'Sorcerer of the doomed' was nowhere to be found, only now in it's place was a card labeled 'Summoned Skull', and the monster was probably even more grotesque in her opinion. It was large, it had a gargoyle appearance, but it had no skin, only muscles covered in large bone. The creature had green eyes, gargoyle wings and claws, and horns stretching out of the top of it's skull. "Everyone!" Doremi shouted, as the monster began to summon electricity, which it used against her own monster. With that bolt of lightning, Doremi's monster was litterally shattered, and the electric shock carried over to her.

"Well then, I guess that's it...", Takara said, noticing that the numbers on the duel disk carried by Doremi had hit 0. "Time to pay the price.", he said, pulling out a blue crystal in the shape of a sphere from his pocket. Doremi cringed in pain, but that didn't matter to her anymore. She now knew that this was for real, and that her soul would be gone. The crystal started to glow, and a beam of light shot out of it, hitting Doremi right where her heart was. The light surrounded her entire body, and her eyes went into a cold, blank stare. She closed them, fell on her knees, and hit the surface beneath her face first. The light stopped, and Takara held up a card with her on it, the image depicted her crying softly.

Kotake couldn't believe what he had seen. "Doremi?", he said, running to her fallen body. "What happened!?! Dojimi! Dojimi wake up!", he started shaking her, but to no avail. He looked upon Takara with anger. "What have you done to her!?!", he screamed, running towards him with his fists clenched. He was stopped by the monster Takara summoned, which pushed him back with one swipe of it's right arm. Takara walked away, leaving a note behind, giving him a location. "If you want her back, you can try fighting for her, but you'll never win... such a pity.", he said. Doremi was being cradled by all her friends. They quickly carried her down the stairs to the nurse's office. Kotake stayed behind, thinking about it. The girls found Yuki-sensei, allowing them to contact the hospital, who sent an ambulance.

* * *

Here is part three, part four should be interesting. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is the fourth chapter! Sorry for taking so long with this one... the main problem was that, well, these past two weeks have been kinda hard on me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ojamajo Doremi

* * *

Running at full speed, Hazuki and Aiko were moving to the Maho-dou, panting and running almost as if their own lives depended on getting their as fast as possible. When they arrived, they simply burst through the door, panting with wattery eyes. "Why are you always late!?!" Majo Rika shouted at them, until she saw them. "Where are the others?" she stopped, suddenly changing her attitude, she could tell that something was very, very wrong. The girls hugged her, and finally let it all out, they could not bare the pain anymore. Majo Rika could feel their tears coming down onto her back, and when she spotted Dodo with them, she too, was in great pain. Doremi was worth more to Majo Rika than being the one who needed to change her back, or the only one who could, she was like a daughter to her... all of them were her daughters... but she had to remain strong.

"What happened to her?", Lala asked, already knowing that Doremi was the problem. The girls dried their tears, and Aiko spoke. "She was playing a game of Duel Monsters on the roof of the school... and... the other player... did something to her... I don't know what he did, but she's hurt!", now Majo Rika was mad... "You mean to tell me you got us worked up over a game!?! Idiots!", Hazuki stared her right in the face, and said "This is bad, because we haven't seen anyone fall asleep that way, or anything like it, since Onpu performed forbidden magic." This made Majo Rika change attitudes once again.

They started on their way to the hospital. Along the way, there was a news report talking about the incident. They could hear the voice of news reporters asking a Seto Kaiba, a young man who was very tall, and was a world champion duelist in a similar fashion to Yugi. "I assure you that these isolated incidents have nothing to do with my technology, or any of their potential malfunctions. If there is anyone at fault, it is not my company.", he said with anger in his voice. The program soon switched to a reporter, showing a mug shot of Doremi. "It seems Kaiba may be in luck, as the Harukaze family does not seem ready to throw him into court, nor do they want to. This incident was seen in connection to similar other incidents, because the victim was seen hitting this coma-like stasis after playing the game 'Duel Monsters' , however, there have been isolated incidents where this has happened, even without Kaiba Corporation technology."

At that time, somebody else was watching the news... the young man Kotake. He was staring at his cards, mixed emotions running through him... anger for what had happened... sadness that Doremi was hurt... confusion as to how this happened... and fear of what was going on. He knew somebody would have to take that challenge, and that if he were the one in trouble, Doremi would have come to be the one to take that, regardless of whether she would win or lose. "She would definitely lose... I know that... but maybe I have a chance... maybe..."

During all this, with Doremi in the hospital, being held by her mother, friends and family all looking at her, with fear for her. Her mother, her father, little sister Pop, teacher Seki, some of her friends. All of them looking upon her body, but not one of them truly seeing her at all. Her soul still in the hands of Takara, sealed within a mystical card.

Takara, at that time, was taking the card over to an altar, and placed it in the middle. Above where the card was placed, there were blue shards, and a small red gem. A voice started speaking to his mind, "You have obtained a soul... good. I can sense that this one has great power... that will be of great use for repairing the Pyramid of Light." When the card was set, the crystal and the shards began to glow. "Yes master... your return shall be soon, and so shall be your revenge...", Takara spoke, kneeling before the small alter.

Aiko, Hazuki and Majo Rika had finally arrived at the hospital, when they noticed something was wrong. Time had stopped on them, or somebody had used magic to stop time. When they noticed, cherry blossom petals seemed to start falling from the sky, coming from a very familiar chariot. The queen of Majo-Kai had come to visit them. "Queen! We need your help!", Aiko shouted to her, flying up to the chariot. "Please! Doremi is in danger!", Hazuki said quietly. The queen spoke to them, still inside her chariot, "I am sorry for what has happened, but you cannot worry about that now. If something is not done quickly, the world around you will be destroyed!"

No matter how much they hated it, they had to leave Doremi for the time being. The two had to go inside, but only to get Momoko and Onpu out to the roof of the building. The time for action was coming, and this time, the fate of the world would hang in the balance...

* * *

Excitment! Action! Coming soon! (hopefully sooner than this chapter did...) 


	5. Chapter 5

Now chapter five is up! Whoot! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ojamajo Doremi, or Yugioh...

* * *

Stepping out onto the sunlite roof, the four Ojamajos stood, and changed into their witch outfits to stand before the Queen. After their transformations, they kneeled as usual, and the Queen walked over to them, holding her crystal ball. "This, is what will become of your world...", she said, lifting the crystal, "Be warned... this is only a possible future, but it may happen if we are unsuccessful...", and with that, the crystal began to glow. As the girls gazed into it, images of entire cities and armies being destroyed by the monsters from the game started to appear. Their fears realized, they had seen more than enough to be convinced. The Queen stopped the visions from the crystal, with the realization that it was bothering them. "I'm sorry, but you needed to see that... within days, all will be gone.", the Queen said, with fear still in her own heart. 

Aiko was the first to stand, "We can't let this happen! We have to do something!". The Queen simply looked towards them, and said firmly, "I have a plan... the one who behind all of this has been stopped before, and we know how to handle it... at the cost of letting one man learn of the existance of Majo-Kai... I gound a solution". The Ojamajos were surprised, but they understood. "Wait! But... Queen... somebody else has already agreed to Takara's duel!", Momoko said. "Takara isn't the problem..." the Queen responded.

At that point in time, Kotake had been heading to face Takara personally, but now, he was not going to be alone. He was on his way to the building itself. The address was leading him to an old, abandoned church. The church was condemmed, and the walls were made of wood, which had aged very poorly, and seemed to be a great feast for the termites. None of that concerned him, as he kicked the door in, which broke it in half, allowing the falling chunks of wood to hit the floor. Looking inside, he could see the alter, with the shards of what was once known as the Pyramid of light, were glowing and apparently moving on their own, constructing them to a more pyramid like shape. This didn't concern him in the least, as he started his search for Takara.

"Well, nice of you to finally come by. Nice entrance by the way, though you may want to replace the door", echoed the voice of Takara. The young man stood before the alter again, still wearing his Duel Disk on his left hand. Kotake placed his own disk upon his left arm. "I challenge you to a duel! If I win... you give Doremi-chan her soul back...", Kotake shouted. He activated his duel disk, making it transform so he could place cards on it. Takara was ready, "Good, then you'll have no problem agreeing with my terms", Takara said. Takara spoke again after drawing five cards, "I will go first, and I set one monster face down", he said, placing a card face down, allowing the hologram to appear before him. "My turn, and I draw!", Kotake took one card from his deck, and placed another on his field. "I summon, the Celtic Guardian!"

With that, the monster he summoned appeared as well. "Celtic Guardian, attack his monster!", he commanded it. With one swift strike from his sword, the card was cut in half, forcing a cloaked being concealed in darkness to appear before them. "Too bad! This was my Night Assailant", Takara said with a smug look on his face, "He was flipped face up, so your Guardian is dead". The Night Assailant, as it was called, pulled a large dagger, and with a hand glowing in a blue flame, stabbed the elf in the heart. Both of them shattered as their cards went to the 'graveyard' zones of their respective duel disks.

"Now then... I almost forgot... the shadow magic. I'll leave it to my lord Anubis this time. He got a great power charge from your friend... Do-ji-mi, was it?", Takara spoke smugly, holding back a sick laughter from his own twisted joke. Kotake was furious, but did not say anything. The shards had now formed a complete pyramid shape, only with a large number of cracks inside it, and a being from the darkness appeared to place it on it's neck. A light had shone from the Pyramid, and started on it's way to the duel, only to be interrupted by another beam from a similar source. The second source revealed himself... a young man who had spiked red hair with blonde streaks in front, in a blue high school uniform, wearing a similar, but golden and more upside down, Pyramid around his neck... they all knew who he was... "Yugi", Kotake and Takara spoke in unison.

The being from the darkness spoke again. "So Pharaoh, you come to try and stop me again?", it said. Yugi had responded with a very strong resolve, "Not just your plans to destroy the world... but right now, to stop your interference with this duel!". With that, Kotake gave Takara his own smug looks... "Well, no more shadow magic...", he said, almost laughing. "Laugh while you can, I have my own powers, and that's more than enough to destroy you!", Takara responded. Meanwhile, the four witches watched through a hole in the roof, being unable to directly appear, but ready to give their assistance as well. With that, Takara revealed his crystal again, and his eyes gave an evil blackish glow. "Well then, if that's the case, I'll just take my next turn..."

* * *

Could this possibly be another cliffhanger? Hope you're excited. The next part shouldn't take as long to make, so be prepared! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here, enjoy, please.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Ojamajo Doremi, or Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Takara had taken his turn, as the girls watched from above. They were in deep thought about it, not being able to hear them at all, and sitting on brooms, with hopes in their minds, and fears in their hearts. Hazuki was the first to speak, "Momo-chan, what's going on?", she asked, Momoko replied, "He's activated a spell card. The card he picked can bring any monster back... he's sacrificing his monster to summon another monster... he's gonna attack Kotake directly!", with that, they looked as the exact same card that Takara used to attack Doremi, the 'Summoned skull', had hit Kotake very hard with the exact same lightning attack as before. The pain flowing throughout his entire body, he screamed loud enough for them to hear it... and probably enough for them to feel it as well.

Not very many of them knew how to Duel themselves, but at the rate that Kotake's cards were being destroyed, everyone could see clearly that he was losing. The fear in his heart was exposed when he started trembling. Hazuki stepped up, "This is impossible! Kotake is good enough to be in tournaments!", Momoko activated her Sweet Poron, gently cast the spell, "Perutton petton palalila pon, laptop, appear!" and with that, a laptop linked directly to the Kaibacorp website had opened up. They looked up the profile for Kotake, and it listed his statistics. He had a total of twenty duels, eleven victories, eight loses, and one that had ended in a draw. "He is still only a beginner", Momoko said, they then looked up his opponent, "I found him, Takara has won fourty-five duels, and has lost three..."

They were afraid again... "We have to help him!" Aiko shouted, lifting her Poron into the air. They could not stand it, but they could not do anything to help, even Aiko understood this... Momoko stood down, and looked upon the young men who she believed could have saved Doremi. For some reason, Yugi was not scared in the least bit... Kotake was terrified, he could not draw the next card by himself... "Kotake-kun" Yugi spoke, "You must not be afraid, you must trust in yourself, as your friends trust in you", Kotake was stunned by these words... but they were not enough. He dared himself to draw the next card, but he could not reach it. The witches watched from above, and decided to use their magic, until they saw something they never thought they would see... Doremi had appeared right in front of him, "Don't be afraid Kotake, I trust in you, and you should trust in yourself", she said, placing her hand on his deck. Doremi had fadded back into the Pyramid. Kotake drew his card, his resolve had returned.

He looked upon his card, and summoned it, "I summon, the Time Wizard!", he shouted, placing the card on his Duel Disk, summoning a small clock shaped being with two arms, two legs, a hat, and two big eyes inside. "I activate his effect!", Kotake said, allowing the small being to lift up it's wand, and let another clock inside spin around. Momoko was shocked by his choice, "If he messes up, he's done for!" she shouted. The clock had stopped spinning, showing a small image of a castle on the inside. The Summoned Skull had been destroyed. Kotake then used another card, "I activate Monster Ressurection!" he shouted, using a "Spell card" with an Ankh, making another card appear on his field, "To bring back, 'Neo the magic swordsman' and he will attack you directly!", Kotake's new monster had pulled out his sword, and struck Takara, and in that blow, Takara was defeated, and he fell to the floor, seemingly as if his very soul was taken.

A pink light emerged from the Pyramid, making it shatter as it was before. The being from within screamed in anger and agony, as his plans were all ruined with that Duel alone. Now that the Duel was over, Onpu came to a startling realization... "Now that the Duel is over, does that mean we can do something to stop Anubis?" they all started thinking about it, wondering what they could do without being too obvious and possibly getting caught. They thought about it, and Hazuki spoke, "Doremi is Kotake's friend, and that's how she helped him... he is our friend too... that is how we will help him"

The being from within the Pyramid emerged at last, showing his large muscular form, which was still enshrouded in darkness. His true face was that of a jakal, just like the ancient deity from Egyptian mythology. Yugi's Pyramid started to glow again, and he used it to destroy the Pyramid of light, making Anubis disappear once again.

Kotake looked upon his fellow Duelist, at first in awe, but now, in confusion... "How exactly did you know to come here?", he asked, Yugi answered, "You have good friends, and they found a way to me". Takara started to wake up, and they looked upon him, Kotake looked upon him, and spoke, "You're a good Duelist...", he said, seemingly burying the hatchet with his enemy. Takara got up, and smiled smugly, and Kotake walked over to him... and punched him in the face. "You're a good Duelist, but a bad person. Doremi is my friend, and _nobody_ hurts any of my friends...", Yugi stared at them both, gave a blank expression, and said to Kotake "I think you knocked him out."

They left the ruined church, but the girls above were not done yet... "Magical stage!" they shouted, "Pieces of the puzzle, scatter!", and with that, the pieces of what used to be the blue Pyramid were sent far away from each other, where they could never be used again. Some flew directly into the ocean, some didn't even make it out of Misora city, and others would go as far as to fly past Osaka. Each piece would be worthless by themselves, so there was nothing to fear.

They returned to the Hospital within minutes, and, to their surprise, Doremi was awake, and happy to be with them. There was not one person in her Hospital room without a smile on their face. Doremi sat up in her bed, and stretched her arms out, and the girls raced to give her a hug. Doremi spoke, "I don't know what could possibly make me any happier", they all laughed, some of them still having tears in their eyes. The door opened again, and now Doremi had seen her two heroes... "Kotake..." she said, remembering what she told him in her more spiritual form... "Dojimi... you're alright...", he said... then a startling realization... "Yugi!", Doremi shouted, surprising everybody there. She almost leaped out of the Hospital bed, and ran to the famous Duelist. "Can I have your autograph...?" she asked, very gently. The short High school student smiled, and said "Sure"

Kotake, however, had fallen over... "What... about... me...? I'm the unluckiest man in the world..."

* * *

And that's our conclusion. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
